Paramount DVD
Watch if you dare... Logo: It starts off with the 2002 Paramount logo animation with the stars flying through the clouds, the zoom out of the "Paramount" script, and the stars coming in and circling around the mountain. When we are at a comfortable distance, a DVD disc flies in from the bottom, glides and settles behind the summit and the Paramount script. Then, a bright flash underneath the peak brings forth "DVD" with a line below it, and the Viacom byline (in the same font as the 1990 Viacom logo) below the line. The background fades to black, and a white laser scans the disc in a downward motion, turning the entire DVD Paramountain silver. The finished product almost resembles the Paramount DVD print logo. Trivia: This logo appears on the original Walt Disney Home Entertainment DVD releases of The Avengers and Iron Man 3, alongside the Marvel logo. This is because The Walt Disney Company (owner of the films' production company Marvel Studios) and Viacom came to an agreement for the films' distribution to transferred from Paramount Pictures to Walt Disney Pictures, but Paramount still had two films left in their six-movie contract with Marvel. So, Paramount's logo would appear on the films and promotional material. It's seen on many post-2003 DVD releases released by the company, starting with the 2003 DVD release of Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (even though the print logo on the cover has "90th Anniversary" tacked on to it). This logo was seen on DVD releases of Paramount Television-owned series from 2003 to 2006 (when the rights went to CBS Home Entertainment after Viacom and CBS Corporation became separate companies), such as the 2004 releases of season 1 of Happy Days, and season 1 of The Andy Griffith Show and the 2005 release of season 2 of the latter. After 2004 on Nickelodeon TV shows on DVD, this logo doesn't show up. Some DVD releases have "90th Anniversary" added on to this logo's print version, they just contain the normal logo. Examples of this are the 2002 DVD releases of SpongeBob SquarePants: Sea Stories, Flashdance, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Black Sheep, Vanilla Sky, and Trading Places. This logo is still being used, as seen on the 2015 releases of Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown, Project Almanac, Boyhood, and The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, The Gambler (the Mark Wahlberg version), and Interstellar, even though Paramount Pictures debuted a new logo in 2011. The last release to use this logo was Instant Family, released on March 5, 2019. Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Logos with a DVD Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2003 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Current Logos Category:Very Common Logos Category:Colorful logos Category:Black Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Gray Logos Category:White Logos Category:DVD Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Low to High Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Yours, Mine & Ours 2006 DVD Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 2005 DVD Category:Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events 2005 DVD Category:The Longest Yard 2005 DVD Category:Logos that make Baby Flurry Heart cry for her Mommy Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that make Jayden a little bit scared Category:Logos that 6264 jenz battles with Category:Blue’s Clues Blue Talks 2004 DVD Category:Taken From The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 2005 VHS Category:Taken From The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 2005 DVD Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Archibald Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Mr.Lunt Category:Logos that scare Pa Grape Category:Natsu Dragneel hates this Channel Category:Logos That Scare Avatar Aang Category:Paramount Category:Logos with mountains Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that make the Tiddlytubbies make lots of noise Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 2000's Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Okay, what even are these categories anymore? Is this a shitposting Wiki or something? What's with the weird category name fetish? Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Logos that catches you off guard Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that scare Gonta (Danganronpa) Category:Logos that would scare Mario Category:Logos that would scare everyone and anyone Category:Once upon a time, there was a scary logo. It was so scary that everyone cried. The End. Category:Logos that scare Spider-Man Category:Logos that scare Sonic Category:Logos that scare Tails Category:Logos that would scare Luigi Category:Logos that make Spongebob and Patrick cry Category:Logos that Scare Kevin Martinez Category:Logos that Scare Avatar Aang Category:Kevin's hugs are the best cure of all Category:Logos so scary that Kevin Martinez turns into a harpy and destroys the whole Fire Nation Category:Taken From "Dora The Explorer"" Category:Taken From "Go Diego Go" Category:Taken From "Ni Hao Kai Lan" Category:Taken From "The Backyardigans" Category:Taken From "Blue's Clues" Category:Taken From "Little Bill" Category:Taken From "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" Category:Logos that Make Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy And Daddy Category:Logos that make Aang (Avatar Worlds) cry for dear life. Category:Taken From "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" Category:DEEK!! Category:Guys. Category:I love you, you love me, we are happy—I JUST HAD IT! �� Category:Hold me.... *starts to hold their hands, and......* *Ken slaps * Category:������������ CHELSEA SAID A TENNIS PLAYING ROBOT AGAIN! Category:Taken from The Fire Nation Future is Wild Category:Taken from Totally Paladins Undercover Category:Taken from Avatar the Last Airbender Fortress Category:Logos that Make Zuko angry Category:Logos that Make Wendy Marvell scream Category:Logos that Scare Scout (Team Fortress 2) Category:Whenever I cheer myself up I sing this song Category:Logos that Natsu Dragneel cries at Category:YEETYEETYEETYEETYEETYEETYEETYEETYEETYEETYEETYEETYEETYEETYEETYEETYEETYEETYEETYEET Category:Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Category:Oh my gosh I feel like I'm going to explode! Category:No!!!! She's gonna explode! Category:Dora explodes Category:YAY! Category:Logos that scare Roxie Entertainment Category:Taken From "SpongeBob SquarePants" Category:Taken from "Rugrats" Category:Nothing worse than CTW, Paramount, Sesame Workshop. Weston Woods, Macrovision, DTS, Discovision, MGM, Viacom, Nick Jr, Dexule Digital Studio, WGBH, WGE, Paramount Feature Presentation, Viva Films, Sony Wonder, and THX! Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that make Kevin Martinez crying Category:Taken from The Last Airbender Category:My reaction that Totally Paladins is getting a 7th Season Category:My reaction that Totally Paladins is getting a new spin-off. Category:Taken From "The Fairly OddParents" Category:Logos that cause good Mario games to get bad ratings while bad Mario games get good ratings [[Category:Taken from the 2004 DVD of Rugrats: Turkey and Mistletoe]]